


Worship You

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Body Worship, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Femme Domme, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: Sam Wilson worships your pussy.





	Worship You

Sam sits on the edge of the bed watching you undress. He’s already taken his clothes off and his cock is beginning to harden in anticipation of what’s to come. He keeps his hands steady at his side though, resisting the urge to touch himself or come over to you. You’ve told him to sit and sit he will until instructed otherwise.

You bend over slowly pulling your panties down. They’re soaked through and you want him to see the mess he’d made teasing you earlier. How much trouble he’s gotten himself into. He makes a choked groan sound and shifts in his seat.

“You have something to say, Sammy?” You ask turning around and looking down at him.

He shakes his head and swallows hard. The way his cock stiffens and twitches gives him away. You smile and graze your teeth over your bottom lip. “You like my pussy don’t you?” You tease and run your fingers over it, dipping one finger between your folds and bringing it out glistening.

You put your finger in your mouth and suck it clean slowly as Sam looks up to you. He makes a sound that falls somewhere between a whine and a squeak. “Come on now, Sammy. When are you so quiet? Tell me. Tell me how much you love it.”

“I do,” He groans. “I love it. It’s so beautiful. I love to look at it. When you let me. The different colors. They look so good against each other. I love the frills. How it shines when it’s wet and ready for me. I love how it smells and how it tastes. I love kissing it and licking it. I love putting my fingers inside and feeling how wet and warm and tight you can make it. How good my cock feels buried in there. Like it’s home.” His voice comes out choked and needy and you shift where you stand as his words send a little shiver through you.

“Such a poet, Sam.” You tease coming over and bringing your lips to his. You kiss hungrily. Your tongue swirling around his. He keeps his hands at his side though. He knows not to touch until he’s given permission. He can wait though because waiting is full of rewards.

“Well, Sam,” You say pulling back. “You have been so good and you look like you really want it, so get down on your knees and worship me, baby.”

“Thank you.” He whispers getting to his knees. “Thank you.” He says again, as he walks on them in front of you. You spread your legs just enough to give him minimal access to your cunt and he starts just placing slow kisses on your mound. Not daring to become more intimate yet. He takes his time with these things. The need to show you how much he loves this. You. Your cunt.

His sucks on your inner thighs hard. Bruising your skin. He peppers small kisses all over making small humming sounds. Then when he feels pleased with what he’s done he looks up at you and dips his tongue between your folds. It’s a brief taste but he makes such a graphic moan of appreciation at the flavor that coats his tongue it makes your cunt flood. A reward for being so appreciative and willing for you.

You moan as he spreads your folds, and lean back against the wall hooking one leg over his shoulder. “No hands, baby. You know that.” You scold. Though you aren’t really upset. You can forgive this transgression. Perhaps another will earn punishment, but that’s not usually how you play.

“Sorry.” He whispers quickly. “I’m so sorry.”

You shake your head and he dips his head down and places a large open-mouthed kiss on your pussy. His tongue swirls around as he tastes as much as he can and explores every fold and crevice. He moans and his cock jumps, leaking precome.

“Good, that’s good.” You purr as you tilt your hips forward. You run your fingers over his scalp and dig them into his neck pulling him harder against your pussy. He groans and his tongue slithers inside you, tasting from the source. He swirls it around and laps up, flattening his tongue and rolling it over your clit.

You moan and move against his face, holding his head in place as he focuses his tongue on your clit. Your heel digs into his back as heat coils through you. He starts drawing random shapes and letters on your clit with the tip of his tongue and his hands come up again and dig into your thighs.

You pull his head back and look down at him. “I think we’re going to need to bind those.” You growl.

“I’m sorry. Sorry.” He babbles but he nods his head in agreement. Not only because he wants to please you, but because he wants it.

“Bend over the bed.” You say letting him go.

He crawls to the bed and bends over it as you go and collect the leather cuffs from the bedside table. You walk over and give Sam a quick slap on the ass. It stings and heat blooms in his cheek, but his cock jumps and he rolls his hips against the mattress for relief smearing precome on the blanket. “You need to learn to keep your hands to yourself, Sam.” You purr as you take his hand and attach the cuff to it.

“I know. I’ll do better. Promise.” He whimpers.

“I know you will, Sammy.” You say and slap his other as cheek. He squeaks but doesn’t move, so you caress your hand over his skin and start attaching the other cuff.

You pat his ass and he climbs up on the bed. You run your nails up his stomach and over his chest watching as his muscles contract under your touch. His lips shimmer with your fluids and you lean down and kiss him, licking them from his lips. You hum as the tart flavor hits your senses.

“So lucky, Sammy.” You hum as you gently pull back.

“Mmm… I know.” He rumbles as you lock each of his wrists to a corner of the bed.

You carefully check the restraints making sure they aren’t rubbing and his arms aren’t pulled in a way that will cause him any serious discomfort. “How’s that?” You ask.

He rolls his shoulders and tugs on the restraints. “Green. I’m good.” He replies giving his safeword that lets you know he’s fine to go ahead.

“Remember your signals?” You ask as you move up to his head.

He nods and demonstrates by open and closing his fists and bending one leg up and then quickly lowering it.

“Good.” You say and kiss him again. He hums against your lips and you pull away and straddle his face.

His tongue meets your cunt as you lower yourself down on his face. He sucks and licks at you as you rock against him, fucking his tongue as he swirls it around. He sucks your clit into his mouth pressing his lips against it and flicking his tongue over the top of it.

It sends a jolt pass through you and your skin tingles. You groan and lower yourself more so he’s smothered by your cunt and can’t take a breath in. He sucks and bites at your pussy. His tongue swirls around and you moan deeply as you feel the start of an orgasm building.

You raise your hips again and he takes a deep breath in and moans. “Oh fuck.” He grunts and jerks at his bonds, attacking your pussy like he’s trying to devour it.

You keep rocking against him as your orgasm builds. “Good. You’re doing so good. Feels amazing, baby.” You praise. “That’s it, just like that.”

You take his cock in your hand and begin to stroke it. His precome coating your palm and acting as a lubricant. You spit adding to it and move faster as he mewls below you and his toes curl.

He nips at your clit and sucks on your pussy. You grind against him and pump his cock. Your orgasm hits your suddenly and you cry out as your thighs tighten and tremble and you drip onto Sam’s face.

Sam’s hips snap up suddenly and he groans as he spills in waves over his stomach as his abdominal muscles clench. His come pools on his skin and you run your fingers through it and lick them clean as he laps you through your orgasm.

You sigh and climb off his face and look down at him as you run your hands over his arms. “How are you doing there, Sammy?” You ask.

He hums. “So good, baby. You know I like it when you take charge like that.”

You uncuff him and grab some wipes carefully clean him off. “Alright, honey. Let’s go grab a beer and take a long bath together, huh?”

Sam hums again and curls into you putting his head on your lap and you run your fingers along his scalp and through his beard. “I would love that. I love you, ya know?”

“I know.” You say and kiss the top of his head. “I love you too.”


End file.
